vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- (series)
初音ミク -Project DIVA-''' ('Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA-') (also known simply as '''Project DIVA, and abbreviated as PD) are a series of video games by SEGA starring Hatsune Miku, along with other fellow Crypton VOCALOIDs, including popular fanmades. The premise of the game is rhythm action and players need to press a certain sequence of buttons to keep in play. A member of the Japanese idol group Hello!Project, Yui Ogura (小倉唯), provided the motion capture for Hatsune Miku. Though started in 2009, the 初音ミク -Project DIVA- ''franchise is one of SEGA's long-lasting franchises, and one of the few that still has games being made. Miku has since become one of SEGA's mascots, as well as (alongside her fellow Crypton Vocaloids) an official and copyrighted SEGA character. List of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Games Main series game: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- (July 2, 2009; PSP) **''Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater (June 24, 2010; PS3) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade (January 2010; SEGA RingEdge) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd (July 29, 2010; PSP) **''Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater 2nd'' (August 4, 2011; PS3) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend (November 10, 2011; PSP) **''Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater extend'' (September 13, 2012; PS3) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f/F (August 30, 2012; PS VITA/PS3) Spin-offs: *Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project mirai (Nintendo 3DS) *Miku Flick (iOS) *Miku Flick/02 (iOS) *Hatsune Miku Live Stage Producer (Android and iOS) Upcoming: *Hatsune Miku Project mirai 2 (November 28, 2013; Nintendo 3DS) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone (SEGA RingEdge) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd (Spring 2014; PS VITA/PS3) List of Playable Characters Main Characters: *Hatsune Miku *Kagamine Len *Kagamine Rin *Megurine Luka *MEIKO **Sakine Meiko *KAITO Other Characters: *Akita Neru *Yowane Haku *Kasane Teto *GUMI References Several references to other SEGA franchises have been made in the series, and Miku herself has crossovered to other SEGA franchises: *''SONIC THE HEDGEHOG'' **''Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd ''- One of the unlockable items (which is also Rin's favorite) is the Piko Piko Hammer, the signature weapon of Amy Rose, major character Sonic's "girlfriend" from this series who debut in SONIC THE HEDGEHOG CD. **''Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA-'' extend - Miku can dress in a Sonic-themed module to celebrate SEGA's mascot's 20th anniversary. She also sing a cover of Live and Learn (theme of SONIC ADVENTURE 2 ''and recurring song in the series) on the pre-order album to futher celebrate his anniversary. An artwork of her in the costume was also released, with a Sonic Channel-esque art-style, and was even drawn to have green irises, which is Sonic's eye color. **Other - While not yet featured in any of the games, Miku sang a Trance remix of the Green Hill Zone music, the very first and most recurring Zone of the series. *''Space Channel 5 **'' Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- ''- Miku can dress in a Ulala-module, even gaining Ulala's pink hair and blue irises. She also sings Mexican Flyer (the series theme), which is one of the songs featured in this game, complete with the tutorial instructor from the series. External links Official *Official Site: SEGA Japan, Project DIVA *Nico Video: Hatsune Miku: Project Diva Sources *Wikipedia: Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA *Wiki: ProjectDIVA wiki (JP) *Wiki: ProjectDIVA wiki (EN) Category:Games Category:Crypton Future Media, Inc. Category:SEGA